The Magik Girl In Middle Earth
by LegolasandHarry4Evvver
Summary: A really pretty girl who lives in the future is orhpaned when her parents are eaten by dragons and while she is running from the terrible creatures she ends up in Middle Earth with the Fellowship!
1. The Wolrd of Dragons

**The Magikal Story of a Girl Who Whent to Middle Earth-** NOT A MARY SUE!!!

Chapter 1

The world is changed...and an ancient species had been awocken. They were the dragoons!!! They weren't nice dragons, like Eragon, they were trying to take over the world as we know it. A lonely girl Rayne nose it is not safe to go out for the dragons would eat her and her organs because she is a special magikal girl, but she does not now it yet. After being cautious for sooo long, she decides to go out in to her favorite field. She sits and ponders life. All of a sudden, a dragon plops out of no where!!!!

She makes it back to her front door in the nick of time and shuts the door.

"Wow she says, "that was close!"

Rayne decides to watch her favorite moved, The Fellwoship of the Ring, while waiting for her parents to get home. What she does not know is that her parents were gobbled up their way from WalMart. Unknowingly, she presses the play button.

Right when Gandelf arrives in the Sire, a dragon finds her house and blows his fiery breath on to the house. But not before she grabs her magikal sword, like Arwens, and attaches it throug Sh her belt loop. She runs outsibe where the dragon corners her and swipes her to the side with it's horny tail. Rayne jumps up and stabs the dragon in its belly, causing green slimy blood to ooze forth.

"Ewwwwwwww" Rayne declares.

Then she notices a sharp pain in her side and looks down to see a spike from the dragons tail burried inside. She soon realizes the spike was filled with a powerful poison. She falls to the ground and begins loosing all senses, like in the Chamber of Secrets when Harry Potter gets in the fight the baskalisk. As her vision failed a white horse appears out of the thin air and she finds strength to climb on its back. In a blinding white flash, the scenery changes and she finds herself in a lush green world with out modern things, like houses.

What happens next??? Where is Rayne?? Is she going to survive?? Read and Review plz! This is my first fic so be nice!


	2. Trouble in the Woods

Chapter 2

Rayne clings helplessley to the magikal white horse as they travel through some dense woods. The trees seem strange and old, and foreign. Everything was still blurry, when she heard distant voces through the treeze.They sounded somewhat familair, but she couldn't figure out who they were. The horse followed the voices, as if knowing that is whagt she wanted. When they came in sight of the voices, she could only softly gasp as she saw who the ppl were. They were the FELLOWSHOP!!!! It was Aragorn, and the hobbits now. But she figured theyh were on they're way to Rienvandalle. Whoot whoot, she thought.

She slowly let herself slip from the hourse and fall into a thicket, with little sound. She cautitioushly made her way to the quad. Aragorn became very still, knowing she wuz there. Rayne saw him slowly reach and draw his sword. She hid herself behind a tree, but the ranger quickly made his way there, and held her up with the blade. She pleaded, "I mean u no harm. I almost died and i got on that there horse and i was brought here."

Tears streamed down her face, and Aragorn backed away. Then he offered to let her join the group. Now the tears were of joyy. She danced about and agreed to go with them. She suddenly realized that everyone was staring at her. Then she cleared her throat and stopped moving. And she realized that blood was still seeping from the dragon wond. She fell down, onto the ground. Aragorn and his manliness scooped her up in his arms and he yelled at Sam to get some Kingsfoil!! Sam suddenly asked, "What aboot Frodo?"

Then Rayne realized that Frodo had been stabbed at the same time she had been! She said out loud, "But Arwen will come soon!" She will save us".

Aragorn seemed worried because he had started to feel fond of Rayne and didn't want Arwen to come. But alas, she did come. Aragorn agreed to let her take Frodo and he took Rayne. Arwen seemed jelous that Aragorn wanted to take Rayne and help her, but she did not say anything.

While on they're way to Rienvandalle, the Nasgill stared chasing them!!! Although they wanted Frodo for the magik ring, they became more interested in Rayne. They knew there was something very very magikal about her and they wanted her for Souron.

The Nasgill were gainin on Rayne and Aragorn, so they ran fasster and were able to reach the river, the one where Arwen makes horses out of water.

Will they ever make it? Will the Nasgill get Rayne????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!


End file.
